


Say You Love Me (Loud Enough For Them To Hear Us)

by strangelysweet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, But a gay mess, Chris miller has the patience of a saint, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gavin says the fuck word, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, It's an undercover mission yes i know it's overdone, Multi, Nines is smoooooth, Pining, Tina Chen is a blessing upon this earth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: Gavin and Nines are posing as a Mafia boss and his bodyguard lover to infiltrate and track down a confession from a Red Ice dealer who has too many ties to trace back to an original source.But it's nothing robocop and his trusty gay disaster can't handle.





	1. The Briefing

**July 17th, 2039**

**Detroit Police Department**

**9:47 am**

Gavin walked into the precinct hungover and exhausted. His cats had sat on his black jeans, covering them in fine cat hairs that just put the motherfucking cherry on top of the ever-loving clusterfuck of _‘Please kill me now’_. Tina was splitting her sides laughing, her swivel chair sailing across the bullpen like a pinball.

“Holy shit, Gavin. I’d love to tell you that you’ve got it easy today, but then I’d be bullshitting you.”

Connor hummed in agreement, pulling on the sleeve on the knitted sweater he had recently invested in.

“In fact, here comes your partner. Good morning, Nines. Do you have the file?”

The RK900 model had silently approached the detective, unintentionally (?) scaring the living shit out of him.

“Good morning Connor and Tina,” The android looked Gavin up and down disdainfully. “Gavin. I have the files downloaded to my drive and printed out in these portfolios.”

Said portfolios were placed on the table, neatly slotted between the pills next to the cup of cold water.

“The fuck are these?” Gavin said, eloquently.

Nines sighed.

“They’re hangover relief pills, Gavin. Ingest them, and start being productive; we have a lot of work to do.”

As Gavin downed the pills, Fowler stepped out of his fancy glass box, scanning the bullpen with a face like he just drank vinegar. His eyes found Gavin, much to the latter’s displeasure, and somehow, Gavin found himself being briefed on a case.

“Devan Ainsley, owns a shitton of illegal gambling rings, abundant with red ice and illegally shipped androids. Part of some mafia, of course, so we have no leads we can question without them ending up at the bottom of the river. Which means you’ll have to put your Covert Ops. training to good use, Reed.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, swallowing a yawn.

“Ok, so who am I this time?” Nines cleared his throat, suddenly eager to contribute.

“Actually, Detective, I will be joining you on this case. If you go alone, you are sure to be singled out as someone who could be cut off easily with no repercussions.” Nines placed his hands behind his back, looking cooly at Gavin.

“Did he just tell me that I’m easy to kill by myself?”

Nines looked at Fowler to assign them their new identities.

Tina stifled a giggle as the pair came out of Fowler’s office, having been assigned the roles of a mafia boss and his bodyguard boyfriend. They would get out a confession from Ainsley and record it, then lead him to a warehouse under the guise that he was trading a moderate amount of money for a large Red Ice deal, only to be surrounded by their colleagues in the FBI.

“The fucking FBI always get involved before we get the credit. Fuckin’ Perkins and his seagull looking’ ass.” Gavin grumbled, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Connor sat the pair down, placing the files and mugshots down on the desk.

“You have a week to gain Ainsley's trust. There will be a yacht party on the 19th. It is vital that you are on that ship and in the attention of either Ainsley or his lackeys Emiliana Ricci and Felix Shipman.” Connor looked up at them, sharing the images of the pair to his successor. “You will need to then be invited to Ainsley’s party on the 24th. Then, after you propose the deal, you’ll need to tell us when you’re ready to call in the FBI to the warehouse. Did you get all that, Reed?”

Gavin nodded, pushing himself away from the table and exhaling loudly. Nines sighed, picking up the files and slotting them in his desk’s filing cabinet.

“What exactly _did_ you do last night, Detective?”

* * *

**July 16th, 2039**

**O'Malley's Bar**

**11:27 pm**

“It isn’t fucking fair,” Gavin whined, a glass of whiskey in hand. Tina held her phone camera in her hand while Chris just patted Gavin on the back.

“How come fuckin’ _Hank_ gets the twinky ‘droid partner and I get the fuckin’ _sexy terminator_?” He took a swig of whiskey. “His jawline could fuckin’ cut me, Tina. Fucking _cut me_. That fuckin’ toaster could run me over and I would fuckin’ thank him. But _noooooo_ , he just happens to be a godforsaken clone of Connor, but hotter, taller, prettier, sexier, whatever the fuck Connor _isn’t_.”

Gavin then proceeded to cry into his napkin, ask Chris to call his cats over (Gavin lived on the opposite side of town) and give some poor bartender a full-on monologue about how he was his only friend in this “cruel, unforgiving and simply quite fucked” world.

Chris drove Gavin home to his four cats.

“Mouse, you are the only pure thing in this world.”

Mouse was a pointed siamese with a knack for sitting on every dark item of clothing Gavin wanted to wear that day and covering it in fur.

“Buffy, you deserve more than this piece of trash you see grovelling before you.”

Buffy seemed to agree. She was a Turkish van cat who liked to push shit off of counters just to see Gavin’s face fall in disbelief and anger. Gavin gave a similar ‘last words’ to his remaining cats Sloan and Asshat, a pair of calico tabbies. The detective fell asleep in his clothes and with his cats.

* * *

**July 17th 2039**

**Detroit Police Department**

**10:15 am**

“Absolutely nothing of interest, tin can,” Gavin said, like a liar.

Apparently, Nines bought it, because no other questions were asked.

The pair worked on paperwork and registry for vehicles and weapons for the main operation. Nines brought Gavin some coffee, Gavin stared at Nines for a full ten minutes until he realised his finger was stuck on the space button on his keyboard. Nines either miraculously didn’t notice or had enough sympathy for him not to mention it. He got up elegantly, reaching for his CyberLife issued jacket.

“Well then, Detective Reed, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for scouting out the bar.” Nines turned on his heel, taking his motorbike keys out of his pocket. He stopped to look over his shoulder.

“Have a good night, Detective.”

 _Fucking_ _hell_ , Gavin was gay.

As the android left the station, all Gavin could think about was how Nines looked on his motorcycle. How would Nines _and_ _Gavin_ look on his motorcycle? Would Gavin have his arms around Nines’ waist, the android’s jacket slung across his shoulders-

Tina rolled into view.

“Heya, Earth to Gavin. You’ve been staring at android ass for the past three minutes. What’s the deal?”

Gavin scowled, reaching for his lukewarm coffee. He grumbled something about how Tina should stuff her head in a blender. She laughed, knowing fully well that if she did, she would be dearly missed.


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines start their mission in a highly illegal bar.  
> Gavin is late.  
> Nines is uncomfortable.  
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my guys, gals and non-binary pals.  
> This chapter contains sexual harassment, which might be a topic that could cause any of you some anxiety or trigger any trauma, so it might be best if you either skip this chapter (or the story entirely).  
> My priority is to entertain and/or distract you from the black hole that is our modern society and the story has sensitive content.
> 
> Those of you who are willing to carry on, please do.

** July 18th, 2039 **

** Lady’s Speakeasy **

** 10:48 pm **

Nines was very uncomfortable. 

He wasn’t used to such strange adornments like the piercings in his ear and the tight gun holsters around his thigh and shoulders. He felt stiff in the leather pants and heavy with the large jacket he had been issued. 

He was allowed to keep the turtleneck, however, so that gave him a sense of familiarity. 

But wait. 

There was _something_ that gave Nines a feeling of normalcy:

Gavin Reed was late. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” The android whispered under his breath, knowing his LED was spinning underneath his layer of synthetic skin. Cyberlife designed him to be able to hide his LED if necessary, which only added to the effect that Nines had on the patrons of the Art Deco bar.

It was a beautiful gilded building that even Nines enjoyed looking at. It was about a hundred years old, being kept pristine by Ainsley’s cohort Emiliana Ricci.

It was a shame it was so illegal. 

Nines was at the bar, gathering attention from a man dressed in a pressed white suit and dark eyes. It was Ainsley, strangely enough, who started a conversation, laughing heartily at the programmer conversations Nines had stored in his drive. 

Ainsley’s hand was warm on Nines’ thigh and it made him want to retch. But he had to endure. 

This could help the mission, after all. 

“You know, I’m hosting a party tomorrow night. It’s on my yacht. I’ll share the details with you in no time, babe.”

There it was. Their ticket forward. There was a sense of accomplishment in Nines’ calculated response. The hand dipped closer to the inside of his thigh. He had to withstand the urge to slap the hand away. He had to stay silent.

But it didn’t stop Nines from wishing that someone, anyone would-

“ _There_ you are, sweetheart.” 

A warm arm snaked around his waist, a familiar scent of coffee, cigarette smoke and cinnamon found its way into Nines’ thirium pump, causing it to stutter with relief. 

Gavin sat next to him, dressed sharply albeit a bit messily; his shirt was partially untucked and his tie was loose. But it suited him. 

The hand on Nines’ thigh slackened and pulled away. 

“Ah, Mr. Ainsley, this is Mr. Jason Cain. He is my employer.” Nines began, sending a hard stare into Gavin’s eyes. Anyone else would have seen it as an intense gaze of love or admiration, but Gavin knew it was a silent death threat. Gavin smiled at Ainsley, offering a hand. 

“It’s a pleasure, Mr Ainsley. I see you know Nines already.” 

The android didn’t need an alias as his name was privately registered to the FBI and DPD. 

He considered himself lucky.

Gavin struck up conversation easily, entertaining their target until he gave Nines a wink and said that his offer still stood if he and “Jason” wanted to join him for the party on the river. Ainsley left the bar. 

Nines was about to follow suit until he was pushed down back into his seat. 

“Sit the _fuck_ down. He has eyes here. If they see us leave after we talk to him, they’ll report back to him. We need to play the part.” Gavin said while simultaneously whispering into Nines’ ear.

To anyone else, it would look like Gavin was whispering something romantic and Nines was getting flustered. 

They would be half correct. 

Nines felt the heat rush up into his ears, knowing that he was going red. 

“De-“

“-Not that name, dumbass.”

“ _Jason_ , was that really necessary?”

Gavin stared dumbly at Nines, suddenly remembering who he was acting all mushy with.

There was a beat of silence as the blood rushed to Gavin’s face. He averted his eyes, instead staring at the mole on the android’s middle finger. His fingers were long and elegant, like a pianist’s. Gavin found himself wondering if Nines could play piano. 

He probably could.

Nines must have downloaded some kind of information on acting, because his hand is cool and soft against Gavin’s as he pulls him up, leading him to the dance floor.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Holy shit, Nines could dance.

Gavin can’t fucking believe the luck he had tonight. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad but either way Nines’ being caught in the contrasting purple lights from the chandelier that looked like a fancy crystal cake was a fucking blessing upon this earth. Gavin keeps up the act, oblivious to anything but pretending that this could be reality. 

Oblivious to the young woman trailing them and murmuring into an earpiece.

Nines had noticed the woman staring daggers at Gavin and himself. He pulled Gavin into a hallway near the restroom, eyeing how their supposed stalker followed them to a spot where she could see them without being noticed by an amateur. 

Gavin picked up on this, heart rate increasing. He gave an indecipherable look to Nines then, without warning, brought his mouth to the android’s throat.

Good news: stalker lady left, whispering into her earpiece again. Bad news: Gavin just left two hickeys on Nines’ neck, barely covered by the turtleneck he wore. 

Holy fucking shitballs, Nines was too goddamn pretty as he gripped Gavin’s sleeve, hair tousled from being pressed up against a wall. 

Gavin cleared his throat, stepping back from Nines so he could adjust his collar. 

Nines drove Gavin home, not speaking a word as he walked Gavin to the door of his apartment. The silence was as thick as butter, encroaching into a point of such mind numbing awkwardness that Gavin turned to Nines.

“Do you want to come in?” 

As Nines stepped inside, he was greeted by a small pointed siamese. She stared up at him curiously, and without warning, jumped up onto Nines’ shoulders. Gavin was _incandescent_ with silent fury.

Mouse never warms up to strangers this quickly, the little traitor. 

But there was still a fatass issue:

Gavin had pushed Nines up against a wall and left a few marks.

“So, uh, Nines. I just wanted to apo-“

“-There is no need, Detective. You simply did what your job required you to do. The bruises will fade by tomorrow. It is, what you call, ‘not a big deal’.” 

Well ok then. At least he didn’t say anythi-

“It was not... unenjoyable.” Nines finished, face slightly pink as he gently scratched Mouse underneath her chin.

Gavin was fucked. Tina would never let him live this down. He scooped the cat from around the android’s neck, trying to ignore the purple and blue peeking out from the high collared sweater. 

“Her name is Mouse.” Gavin said, not meeting his partner’s eyes. And then, oh _God_ , the android cracked a both smile and Gavin’s heart.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Detective.” 

The smile was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a stony look of disappointment.

“Do not be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: Mouse you traitorous slut  
> Mouse: you're just jealous bitch


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines waits.  
> Gavin is not here.  
> Not yet.

** July 20th, 2039 **

** Detroit Police Department **

** 7:30 am **

What.

The.

Fuck.

Tina had known Gavin for a long time. They had met at the Academy and the first thing that Gavin said to her was ’You better stay outta my fuckin’ way, alright?’

The asshole. 

He was smart. _Really_ smart. But he was also a dumbass because who corrects a teacher on the first day? Gavin _fucking_ Reed. 

They had met again in detention, both for getting into a fight. He had asked her why and she had replied ’Some dude was jealous that his girlfriend enjoyed kissing me more.’

Gavin’s eyes had gleamed with newfound respect at that point. Tina went the extra mile to point out ’I know you're in the closet, so if you want to keep it that way, maybe don't wear jeans that literally melt into your skin. No straight boy would do that.’

The next day, Gavin ignored her advice, but they became inseparable. 

They had been friends ever since.

Which is why when Gavin Reed enters the DPD at 7:30 exactly, Tina knows that shit is going down. 

”Gavin Reed, in the many years I have known you, I have never seen you on time to anything ever.”

Connor was looking worried at the usually rugged detective, LED spinning gold.

”Gavin, you seem to be... Not sleep deprived today. How did you accomplish this?” 

Gavin stared at Connor for a second, squinting a little at the android.

”Smile.”

”I _beg_ your pardon?”

”Just fucking smile, Connor.”

The android did as he was told. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief.

”Oh thank _fuck_ , you smile differently.”

He walked away, causing everyone to stare at him like he had grown a second head.

The only reason that Gavin had slept last night was that he had been threatened, but also because Nines had left his jacket at Gavin’s place. For some bizarre reason, Nines had a particular smell of peppermint and musk. CyberLife had thought of it all when designing him.

It had hit Gavin differently, knowing that he had been created in a lab, never growing old, never dying naturally (because one day, Nines is going to get shot because they couldn't deal with his attitude). 

What kind of pervert designed the shape of his face, the way his legs seemed to gracefully rest in fucking 5th ballet position?

Ok so maybe not 5th position, Gavin didn't graduate from that 4th-grade class for _nothing_.

But his point stood about Nines having the composure of a dancer.

He once dated a guy in circus school, and he can confirm that the sexiest way to move is by moving gracefully. 

He had slept near the jacket, not with it because he wasn't _that_ fucking creepy. He pulled it out of his bag, smoothing out some of the wrinkles. 

Oh, Gavin was in _deep_ shit now. There was no way in hell that he could crawl out of this fucking shithole of mushy feelings and really attractive robots.

Gavin Reed had fallen for an android. 

”Good morning, Detective. Your vitals seem to include an increased heart rate and arousal levels of-”

”-Jesus _Christ_ , keep it down, you prick.”

Nines’ shoulders twitched a little and Gavin saw his face struggling to keep himself from smirking. 

”I do believe that is my jacket, Detective. I have been looking for it. I must have left it at your place while changing.”

Gavin handed it over the desk, glaring daggers at the android. 

“We’re meeting at what time for the yacht party?” 

The android gave him a look of withering disappointment. 

“We are meeting at 9:45 _sharp_ , Detective.” 

“Yeah yeah, don’t look at me like that.” Gavin waved his hand in the general direction of his partner. 

**July 20th, 2039**

**The Pier**

**9:58 pm**

Unbelievable.

Completely unbelievable. 

Gavin Reed, the ruggedly handsome detective was la-

’What? Ruggedly handsome?’

Nines rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

He ran a few diagnostics checks to pass the time, still mulling over the way his systems referred to _Reed_ as _handsome_. It had been a while since he had acknowledged how he had gotten bursts of emotion, and he thought that suppressing his feelings was the correct way to live. He had asked Hank, of course, and Hank was usually correct.

Connor said so.

**January 1st, 2038**

**Detroit Police Department**

**Annual New Years Party**

**10: 23**

“Hank, how do you deal with emotions?” Nines asked, holding a glass of thirium.

Hank let out a laugh, knocking his head backwards.

“I _don’t_ , son.”

Connor looked at his partner incredulously.

“Lieutenant, _no._ ”

Hank simply chuckled, laughing as his stress levels rose. He yelled at Gavin to come over, an action he would only complete if both were inebriated. They were.

“Whaddya want, millennial?” Gavin slurred, face pink from the alcohol in his hand.

Hank suppressed a laugh into his hand.

“Remember,” He started, visibly shaking with amusement, “How we all used to say shit like ‘ _wear heelies to escape your feelies’_?”

Gavin barked out a laugh.

“Oh holy shit, _yes_. Bold of you to assume that I stopped. Remember ‘ _more espresso less depresso_ ’?”

Nines took in this information and put it to good use.

**July 20th**

**The Pier**

**10:00 pm**

Nines was anxious, now.  
Gavin wasn’t usually this late. 

He suddenly felt very alone, very small and very exposed.

He was acutely aware of how thin the fabric of his shirt was underneath his suit jacket. He hated being told to encourage Ainsley’s behaviour. They still treated him like a piece of dispensable machinery back at the DPD, using him for the missions that required seduction. He had been programmed for that function if necessary.

He _hated_ it.

He hated it, he hated it, he-

Oh.

He was crying.

Gavin arrived to Nines bringing a hand to his face. He was too far away to see what was happening, so he walked a bit faster. Oh, _fucking_ hell.

Nines was dressed like a fucking _supermodel_. 

But Gavin noticed the hiccuping shakes in the android’s shoulders, so he suppressed his growing attraction to the android as he walked closer.

“Nines, Nines, hey-“

“-G-Good evening, Det-Detective.” His voice was thick with static, averting his eyes and turning away to stare at the golden ship awaiting them. They had time before the ship left, but not as much time as Nines would have liked. 

“Woah, Nines, is everything oka-“

“-Yes, yes I am fine. We should initiate entry.”

Gavin watched the disk on the android’s temple spin saffron, knowing fully well that he wasn't ok and he wanted to get the fuck out of there.

Gavin almost felt proud, but then had remembered that this gorgeous being was upset. But he chose not to press him; he wouldn't appreciate being interrogated about his feelings. 

If he had any, the handsome prick.

The boat was waiting and so was the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G: oh, nines looks hot today  
> G: oh he's crying.  
> G:  
> G: still hot tho


	4. The Yacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the big mission takes place.  
> Poor Nines has to smooch a drug trafficker and Gavin has to watch.
> 
> Ok, so there’s yet again some sexual harassment and mild sexual content (don’t worry, no one does the nasty) so just a heads up for that.  
> The world is a shitty place, so if anyone needs to talk, to vent or to get some advice, there are hotlines available.  
> If you’re fine with this, read on.  
> If you’re not, it’s ok, but this story might not be for you.  
> Happy reading!

**July 20th, 2039**

**Ainsley’s Yacht**

**10:07 pm**

Gavin stepped into the ship and was met by two young-looking staff members, one holding a clip-board and the other waiting to take their coats.

“Sir, your name, please?” 

Gavin muttered a “Jason Cain.” Nines was taken aside by the one holding the clipboard and pointed in the general direction of Ainsley, shimmering in an iridescent black suit. To Gavin’s surprise, he felt Nines’ hand on his back comforting and gentle. 

’ _Ah fuck, Gavin. Get your act together, you’re not a fucking teenager.’_

Ainsley spotted Nines immediately, eyes roaming the way his hand rested neatly on the small of Gavin’s back. 

“Ah, wonderful to see you both. Thank you for coming.”

The predatory smile widened as Gavin took a drink for himself. 

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure to see you again, Ainsley.”

A buzzing came from Gavin’s back pocket, showing a text from Nines. 

“Sorry, just have to check…” He trailed off.

**[10:07]**

**Nines:**

_Gavin, there is a high probability of success if I manage to get Ainsley vulnerable. But he won’t believe it until he sees an argument arise in our relationship._

Gavin bit his lip, glancing up and the android engaged in polite conversation with their target. A quick glance from Nines caused a few fireworks to detonate in his heart, but he ignored them, focusing on the task at hand. He would need to clear any grey areas surrounding their ‘relationship’; find an opportunity to sneak away so Nines could seduce him, agree on a room for Ainsley to be led into; bug it and wait for Nines to lead him there.

He made a few steps towards his partner, giving him a wink as he approached.

“Hey, Cain, right?” 

Gavin felt his heart throw itself against his chest as he was stopped by a red-haired young man. 

_Fuckity fuck fuck._

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure...”

Abort mission,  _oh sweet Jesus on a bicycle._

“Shipman. Felix Shipman. What’s a guy like you doing with a bodyguard like  _him_ ?” His tone grew hushed at the last segment of the sentence, but Nines’ Super Robot Hearing (TM) caught every syllable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that last part?”

Shipman snorted.

“I mean, c’mon. Looks like the second you mutter his name, he’ll be on his knees for you in five seconds flat.”

Gavin paled but laughed humorlessly. 

“Yeah, he’s really something. He does what I tell him to do, I offer him a taste of the elite life.”

Shipman clapped his shoulder, laughing heartily.

“You know, Cain, I think we’re going to get on all right.”

Nines took a quick scan of the yacht, finding two rooms where he could successfully seclude Ainsley. He diverted his attention from the hallways and back to Ainsley’s intense stare. 

“So what’s in it for you, Nines? Why stick around  _Jason_ ?”

Nines had rehearsed this a million times, but he just seemed to ignore his programming.

“He’s intelligent, even if he’s a stubborn  _ass_ half  the time; he has no sense of self-preservation, so that’s my job. But beneath his exterior, he wants to succeed and he wants to protect who he loves.”

Ainsley was frowning. 

Shit. 

_Fix it, RK900, fix it._

“But recently, he’s been going out at night, bringing back people he doesn’t know. I...”

He trailed off, putting a lost puppy expression on his face. The act seemed to have fooled Ainsley, as a hand found his back, fingers twitching above the thin fabric of his dress shirt. 

“How much is he paying you, babe?”

Nines felt a meaningless number slide off of his tongue. 

“I’ll double it if you need someone more,”

The hand slipped down, lingering too far and too hot.

“ _Intimate_ .” He finished, pulling his fingers up.

This was it. 

He sent a text to Gavin, telling him the room and the time he needed.

Despite it all, Nines felt filthy.

He felt disgusting.

He  _felt_ .

He ignored it.

Gavin watched Nines form an expression of needy helplessness. Fucking  hell , that was too much. 

He bit back a growl as Ainsley tugged at Nines’ tie, eyes heavy with lust.

The fucking _bastard_ had the nerve to give Gavin a sly glance and turn away, his hand falling to Nines’ ass.

God, get the fuck back in the game, Reed.

“Mr Ainsley-“

“-Just call me Devan, hun.”

“ _Devan_ , I think we might need to continue this conversation...”

Nines dropped into a whisper.

“ _Privately_ .”

Devan’s arousal levels skyrocketed, and the probability of success did the same.

It wasn’t long before Nines was pushed against a wall.

Again .

He had picked up a thing or two from Gavin, using obscure noises during certain intervals. His systems pushed his sensitivity levels to the human setting as he thought about the detective.

Shit.

_ Keep focus . _

His hand found the doorknob, and they fell into a dark room. There were a coffee table and a loveseat, but Ainsley took to yet another wall. Nines’ remembered he had to get his target to explicitly say he owned several android and red ice trafficking cartels. 

He ignored the icy feeling of unsettling _disgust_ at his actions.

He let the young man tug his tie off and unbutton the almost translucent shirt, sliding it off one shoulder. He had discarded the shoulder holsters but kept the gun on his thigh. 

He just had to make sure it stayed there. 

Nines adjusted his breathing pattern and his voice tone. The breathiness of his usually controlled voice threw him off for a second.

“Devan, what kind of work would I be _helping_ you with?”

He bit his lip as a picture of Gavin in the bar rammed into his memory. He had been doing something similar 

He blinked and it was gone. 

“Even this would be just fuckin’ fine, sugar. But I have a few... shipments I make every now and then.” 

Devan made a noise into Nines’ neck, vibrating with warmth.

He felt so  disgusting .

Filthy.

Impure.

“What - oh my  _god_ \- kind of shipments?”

Devan laughed. “Real inquisitive, aren’t you?”

He pulled away from the android’s clavicle, face hot. 

“Don’t tell nobody, but I do trafficking of those fucking ‘droids all the time. Makes good money.”

He was halfway there.

He was so close.

“I’ve been known to supply some ice to my customers. God, Nines, you’re just _so pretty_ .”

Thank god.

Nines grabbed his target and threw him on to the coffee table, finishing his audio recording. His hand found his gun.

“Devan Ainsley, you are under arrest for substance and android trafficking. Put your hands behind your head and kneel on the floor.”

He sent a text to Gavin.

“You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.”

Ainsley cursed, getting on his knees and lifting his hands up. In a sudden burst of energy, Nines saw a scene play out in his head.

Ainsley has just thrown a tumbler at the door where Gavin had just entered. The angle at which the tumbler was flying would collide with Gavin’s jaw, causing a lot of bleeding and possible fractures.

Nines had two outcomes from two choices:

  1. Push Gavin out of the way, damaging himself and letting Ainsley make a run for it.
  2. Detain Ainsley and let Gavin get hurt.



Nines’ shoulder barreled into Gavin as he was flung to the floor. He saw their target get up and jump over them as he lifted his head up.

Next to him, his partner was bleeding profusely from his collarbone. There was an unconnected wire hanging loose. 

“Holy  shit , _Nines_.”

“Detective, go.”

The immediate reply was shocking from a man who just got nailed in the chest with a glass the size of two Coke cans stacked on top of each other.

“Shit, Nines, the wire... What do I connect it back up to?”

The android gasped as his fingers brushed against the glowing wire. 

“T-The other half is jammed; there’s a piece of glass-“

Gavin stuck his hand inside his partner’s chest. 

There was a shudder and a sharp inhalation from Nines as Gavin fished out a large shard of glass stained blue by thirium. 

He threw it over his shoulder and connected the wires again, letting the thirium flow properly. 

Nines was up on his feet again, gun in hand.

_Fuckin’ android._

They were on a boat, so the target didn’t get very far. They saw him leaping up the stairs, weaving through guests. Gavin got a glimpse of the loose shirt around Nines’ torso and tripped over a plant pot. He regained balance and swore off looking at shirtless Nines for a while. 

Ainsley wasn’t very fast; there were so many guests, and one can only go so far without having to pull their slacks up every once in a while because they discarded their belt in a dark room while making out with an android. He managed to get onto the deck, searching for a lifeboat, only to find himself cornered. 

“Ok, dickwad, don’t make it harder for yourself. You’ve just added ‘evading arrest’ and ‘assaulting a police officer’ to the already huge crimes you’ve committed. Just shut the fuck up and put on the handcuffs.”

Nines shoved him up against another wall, shoving the handcuffs onto his wrists. 

“Jesus Christ should have known the police and their plastic _bitch_ would have sniffed me out. You can’t do anything though, my lawyer’s going to tear you to pieces.”

Nines smirked.

“Not with the confession I recorded.”

Gavin snorted, watching Ainsley’s face fall.

“Fuck, Nines, you’re  _brilliant_ .”

There was a quick huff of laughter from the android.

“I do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title:  
> three times Nines gets pushed up against a wall and one time he pushes someone else against one.
> 
> The next chapter will come as soon as I can, but I’m at a summer camp for a while so I won’t have access to the wonders of technology.  
> Sorry but it’ll be a while.


	5. hello sorry

hey y'all.  
I am so so sorry, but i don't think i can finish this. i am seriously lacking in motivation and inspiration and so if anyone would like to submit something, even if you think it's useless, i would be eternally grateful.  
i've just gon through some particularly rough times recently and thank you all for being patient, but i'm afraid the story might have to end here.   
thank's for sticking with it though.  
sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin: can Nines just step on me?? Please????  
> Tina: *hysterical laughing*  
> Chris: *looks at the camera like he's on the office*


End file.
